Gallimimus
Gallimimus is a genus of ornithomimid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous Asia. The largest species of ornithomimid available on the Five Deaths, Gallimimus are first unlocked by the Hammond Foundation on Isla Tacaño. History Gallimimus was first bred by InGen for the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. Based on an InGen report, the original herd of Gallimimus on Nublar numbered twenty four individuals, though by 1994, their numbers dropped dramatically to nine due to constant Tyrannosaurus attacks.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act On Isla Sorna, there was an original population count of twenty, however it is unknown if and how this figure changed over time, due to the island being abandoned after Hurricane Clarissa hit the island. It is assumed that because of the frog DNA added to the Gallimimus genome, some animals changed sex and began breeding. After Jurassic World was completed in 2004, Gallimimus was exhibited in the Gallimimus Valley attraction, where tourists could take a safari ride through the valley among the Gallimimus. Guests could also interact with juvenile Gallimimus in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo.Jurassic World Three years later, Gallimimus were encountered during the eruption of Mount Sibo, which threatened it and the other species of resurrected dinosaur with extinction. Many Gallimimus were successfully transported to the mainland. These specimens were later released from their cages alongside numerous other species of dinosaurs, into the wilds of northern California.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description |caption_align=center |image1 = GalliRainforest.png |caption1 = RAINFOREST |image2 = GalliCoastal.png |caption2 = COASTAL |image3 = GalliJungle.png |caption3 = JUNGLE |image4 = GalliTaiga.png |caption4 = TAIGA }}The base genome of Gallimimus has is primarily orange, with darker brown stripes running down its head, neck and back. Gallimimus is an excellent and versatile dinosaur for small and large herbivore enclosures. They have a fairly long lifespan and excellent immunity against diseases. Their minimum exhibit space requirement is rather low and they are inexpensive to incubate. Like other ornithomimidae, Gallimimus is most likely a herding animal. Palaeontology Gallimimus is one of the largest and best understood of the ornithomimidae family. Like other genera such as ''Struthiomimus'', it had long legs, a long neck and a toothless beak. The diet of this family of dinosaurs has always been a point of debate, but from stomach contents containing gastrolith stones and wear and tear on beaks suggest that Gallimimus was mostly herbivorous. Gallimimus also had a wide field of vision, which was useful for spotting predators such as Tarbosaurus or packs of Zanabazar. Mongolia at this time was rich with a myriad of dinosaur genus, including strange giant theropods such as Therizinosaurus, Gigantoraptor and Deinocheirus. Alongside these giants were more conventional dinosaurs; hadrosaurs such as Saurolophus, pachycephalosaurs such as Prenocephale and Homalocephale, ankylosaurs and titanosaurs. Trivia *''Gallimimus'' was the seventh dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 2 March 2018. * Gallimimus has appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. * The variant of Gallimimus seen in Evolution is based on its depiction in 2015's Jurassic World and its 2018 sequel, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. * Gallimimus ''means "chicken mimic" in Latin. * The full scientific name was ''Gallimimus bullatus. * In reality, Gallimimus are believed to have possessed feathers. Gallery GalliWIM.jpg GalliSpliffi.jpg HerbivoresLake.png GalliLikethunderfromthesky.jpg GalliWaddy.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Ornithomimids Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Tacano Unlock Category:Herbivores